Breaking Self Esteem
by marie1397
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new student at Koza High. Yet, she doesn't know this will be the year that all her good citizenship and morals were forgotten. Main Pairings: Saku x Sasu, Hina x Naru -Up for Adoption, more info inside-
1. Chapter 1

Sup everybody, this is my second fanfic i've done so far, and I must say i'm pretty proud of myself, well, not much to say but this,

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the name of the High school

'First impressions last a life time', she keeped reminding herself, pacing around the room. Tommorrow would be the first day she started eleventh grade in a new school, damn her mother.

She finally made a couple of new friends at her old school, then her mother decided that the neighbor hood where they lived was to "dangerous". The closes thing to danger was probably an old man waving his fist in the air yelling, "you holligins get off my lawn." 'Yeah mom, that's some real danger right there.' She sighed and opened up the school broucher.

"Koza high", she read aloud and started to flip through the manuel.(Yes, I stole the name off blood-plus) Sighing once again, she got up and scrouwnged through her dresser. Her fashion wasn't that bad, was it? She had alot of long sleeved black shirts and jeans, that's pretty much all she wore. Maybe she would borrow some flashy clothes from her mom, god she wears the most reavealing clothes.

All her old friends would talk about how cool and free willed her mom was. She loved her mother in all, but sometimes she wished she had their moms, the type that know where to draw the line on certain things. But of course, she wouldn't even think of crossing the line, that wasn't her type of personality.

But she didn't know was that this year was the year that all Sakura's morals were forgotten.

* * *

So that's the first part of the story.  
I know that was short put I was just getting it started up. Maybe if I get a couple of reviews today, I'll update,  
hint hint, wink wink ;)


	2. Chapter 2

HORRAY!! I got... ONE REVIEW!! I'm so popular.  
Just kidding. I'd probably just discontinue this story if I  
haven't already written most of it. Well It's about time I  
start updating again so if your reading, thanks a bunch.

* * *

Her alarm clock went off. Usually Sakura would hit the snooze button and maybe yell a 'fuck you' here and there, but today was different. As soon she heard it go off, her throat knotted up and her stomach started to scrunch together. Swallowing hard, she remembered what her friend told her before she left, "Go get 'em and knock them died!"

Oh how much she missed Temari. By now she would shake the mess out of her and give her one of her famous, "pep talks." She slumped out of her bed, and walked towards the shower. The cold relaxing water would calm her nerves. Stripping off her clothes and slipping in the shower, she let the water flow over her body. Minutes passed by and she knew she had to get out sooner or later, sadly.

Turning the knobs and slipping out the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and headed for her dresser. Looking in it, she decided to grab a long sleeved black shirt and head for her moms room. Being in her moms room was like being in a horror movie. Her bed was layered in hot pink sheets, along with the curtains and a random chair. Basically, everything was pink. Including the pair of pink, furry handcuffs.

She honestly didn't even want to know what those were used for, though, she has a thought. Heading to the dresser, before she was blinded by the bright colors, opened it and stared. Take a guess, yep, most of the clothes were pink. Sakura grunted and grounged threw the stuff, intill she found something that wasn't so bad. It was dark blue mini skirt with a chain or two hanging from it. Yeah, this will definally work.

Changing into her choice of clothes, she jogged down stairs, and into the kitchen. Missing, as usual. Like in the last house, her mom always found a way to be busy when Sakura's around. She doesn't remember a time when her mother said, "I love you", and actually sounded like she meant it. Unlike the men she would bring home every once in awhile, yet never seen again. She shook it off, she wasn't about to let those problems bother her right now.

Slipping on her shoes, deciding it better if she not ate breakfast, Sakura headed out the door, towards the Koza High. All this was to over-whelming. Things started to get dizzy as she walked. Little did she realize that she turned off course and was about to walk in the middle of the road. The pink headed girl heard a loud honking and looked to see a speeding car headed right at her.

As she gasped, closed her eyes, and waited for the impact of the car, she felt herself flying backwards. She would of hit the sidewalk pretty hard if she didn't land on something. As she dazed off towards the road, she heard someone ask, "are you okay, your not hurt were you, you could of gotten yourself killed, what were you thinking!" Turning her head to the person who was talking, her eyes soon meet lavender ones.

"T-thanks", Sakura studdered, feeling more sick than she did this morning. The girl who she was looking at had Long, purplish/blue hair, pretty lavender eyes, and a caring smile. "No problem, you should really watch where your going, kay?" Nodding, the girl continued, "my name is Hinata Hyuga", taking a moment to help both herself and the helpless looking girl off the ground, "and this is my cousin Neji."

Sakura looked behind Hinata's shoulder, not even realizing there was someone else. Her cousin, Neji, had long, dark, brown hair, a emotionless expression, and piercing white eyes. She couldn't find herself staring at him more than five seconds without having to turn away. "Im Sakura Haruno, thanks alot Hinata." Hinata gave her a cheerful smile.

"Hey Sakura, want to walk with us, since it looks like your walking alone?" She looked into Hinata's eyes, noticing a sign of hope, then quickly glanced at Neji, down to the ground. "Sure, why not" Hinata had a mouth full of questions to as Sakura. Sakura really didn't feel like taking, so she just nodded yes or no.

When a calming silence fell between the two girls, Sakura used that chance to ask the question that's been pestering her since she meet them. "H-hey Hinata, I was just wondering... about your eyes, why are they so... light?" She looked at Hinata, expecting her to give her a dirty stare and just walk away, but she just smiled.

"I honestly don't know why are eyes are light, but it makes everything so clear, I wouldn't want them any other way, so, what about you pink hair, is naturally pink?" The lavender eyed girl stared at her hair with interest. "Well, I honestly don't know either, my mom just dyed her hair pink since she loves the color, and I don't remember my dad... he died when I was six." Guilt showed on Hinata's face, and she took glance at her cousin.

So did Sakura, wondering what's wrong with Hinata. Neji's once calm eyes narrowed, and his facial expression hardened. Now an awkward silence fell upon them. Neji looking pissed, Hinata looking guilty, and Sakura looking... just confused mostly. As the silence began to nag at her, something else started to nag at her. Worry. Since her gaze was directed towards the ground through most of the walk, she didn't notice the school come upon them.

Looking up for the first time since the silence, fear struck her. They were standing right infront of Koza High. Hinata slowly looking at Neji, said, "um, cousin Neji, I'm gonna t-take Sakura to the office, see you in class?" He nodded and walked away, towards a guy with black jeans, a green T-shirt, and a bowl shape haircut.

"I, i'm sorry Hinata, i'm not sure what I said, but he seemed... mad?" Hinata said, and gave her a warrily smile. "Don't worry about it, Sakura, i'll explain it later, but we better get going." With a reassuring nod from Sakura, they headed in the school, one not sure what troubles lied ahead for them, the other worried for the other girl's well-being.

* * *

Hmm, so far i've ended both chapers with a dramatic  
ending when the school isn't all that bad xD. Alrighty,  
that's my second(I almost wrote sexy oO) chapter. Well  
if your the type of person who reads and doesn't review  
(coughcoughme), I hope you enjoyed it. Well i'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Wel first off, id like to thank  
Sakura. Pink. Blossom  
Kakashi-Sesshomaru-luver-23  
Yena Tashi  
for reviewing my story. You  
inspired me to continue writing.  
And a special thanks to Yena for  
adding me to your favorites list. Well  
I'll get on with the story now, thanks.  
**Disclaimers**- I don't own Naruto(sadly)  
and im pretty sure I can't bribe Mr. Kishimoto  
to sell it to me(pfft, with what money!?)

* * *

Sakura scurried into class, looking for an empty seat. From sheer luck, she ended up in Hinata's class. But, Sakura wasn't sure if she would even consider this a class. There was trash scattered everywhere. The kids didn't even seem to notice. There were kids chatting in the corner of the room, a trio picking(beating) on other students and some drinking some unknown white substance. What a great first day. "So Sakura, are you okay, so far?" Sakura smiled and nodded, not thinking so much about the, 'so far', she said. "Hey Hinata, so you know any of these people, if you do can you help me out a little?" Hinata nodded and started to speak.

"Over there, those two guys glaring at each other, that's Kiba and Shino, we used to be really good friends in middle school, then they just... changed", Hinata's voice started to crack a little, but she shook it off. "Anyways, the guy over there sleeping is Shikamaru, that's all he did last year, I don't think he'll be much different this year, and next to him is his best friend Choji, he had a thing for chips." It was sorta obvious, looking at the other empty bags at his feet, and Shikamaru, well she really couldn't get an opinion on him, since he was sleeping.

"The ones over there beating that kid up is Dosu, Zaku, and Rin, no one really talked to them last year and the one before so I think they take out there anger on other people, kinda sad though." Sakura felt more bad for the poor kid they were beating up, his nose looked broke, and no one was even caring. "The guys over there mostly wearing black is, as you know, my cousin Neji, his closest friend, Rocklee, and his other two friends, Naruto and Sasuke."

Sakura stared at them leaning against the wall. She saw Neji, wearing black pants and a long sleeved white shirt, he seemed to calm down after earlier this morning. Then Rocklee, she saw earlier to, Naruto, with his pure blond, spikey hair, crystal blue eyes, wearing black pants and an orange, snug T-shirt, and lastly, Sasuke. He also had black pants, a blue long sleeved shirt, raven dark hair and piercing oxyn eyes... that wear staring straight at her.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly turned her head, her nervousness creeping back up on her. She felt something, something unusaul. Her nerves may of returned, but she kinda liked when he stared at her. "And lastly, those girls who are chatting, is Ino, Karin, and Rin, a.k.a, the class bitches. They are usually the ones who get the most attention from the guys in class. Except the ones they actually want.

Rin, the one with the two, long, black braids, is after my cousin and she constantly used me last year to get to him, without sucess", Hinata said, smirking. "And the bleach- blond is Ino, and the other is Karin. The have a, hmm... it's a love-hate relationship. There friends in all, but they're both chasing after Sasuke." Hearing that, Sakura felt a rage of jealousy go through her, then confusion.

Why in the world am I feeling... jealous. It's not like I like Sasuke... DO I?! And another question rised in her head. "Hey Hinata, you seem to know all this people, but were are your friends?" She simply smiled and said, "your my first friend since high school." "Oh, sorry", Sakura mumbled to herself, looking down. 'Wow, she's so nice, yet she doesn't have any friends. Well, I guess i'm the same to, Temari and her brothers were pretty much all the friends I had'.

A loud crack filled the room, and everyone fell silent. Looking to the head of the class, she saw a person who must be the teacher. He had dark blue hair, almost black and a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, and a broken ruler in hand. "Everyone close your mouths and find a seat, quick." All the standing kids headed to an open desk.

(The desk are seat up in a square form, for "Better Communication" between them) Neji and his friends sat across from them, in order from left to right, Neji, Rocklee, Naruto and Sasuke. Rin moved in the seat next to Neji, earning a grunt and sigh from him, and Ino sat on Sasuke's left, with a pissed Karin next to her. The pink headed girl was starting to get equally pissed too.

She shook it off and payed attention to the teacher. "Alright everyone, school is back, and vacation is over so pay attention." He went up to the blackboard and began to write something before he stopped, looked down, and sighed. "Lee, would you mind taking Sai to the nurses office?" With that said, Rocklee flew out of his seat and jogged over to bloody kid on the floor.

Lifting him, he left the room, leaving little sploches of blood here and there from the kid's nose. As the teacher started his lesson, Sakura looked up at Naruto. He was staring straight at Hinata. Naruto winked, then smirked, Hinata blushed, then turned away, and Neji glared daggers at Naruto. Sakura smiled, it was funny seeing Hinata all nervous and blushing.

Then, her smiled disappeared when she took a quick glance at Sasuke. He was once again, just staring at her, not even trying to hide it. The green orb girl suddenly was over flowed with self-consciousness. Ino followed Sasuke's gaze and looked at Sakura. Then started to whisper something to Karin, which caused her to glare at her. Now she felt uncomfortable. She just wished this class would end so she could leave as soon as possible. And to her surprise, the bell rang and people started to exit the room.

* * *

Swee! Thanks for reading, or skimming over,  
what ever floats your boat. Does this seem long  
to you. I could make it longer but I need you opinion.  
Also sorry if the way I space the text out isn't professional,  
thanks one of my flaws. Well i'll make sure to continue updating.  
I have alot of changing to do to my story but I promise to at least  
get two more out within the next week. Catch ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, 'bout time I got up Chapter Four.  
Heh heh, i'm sorry. I've been busy lately  
and there's alot of changes im making to the  
story. First, I wanna ask, Should I make Sasuke  
a Bastard? The rest of the story depends on what  
you think. Also i'd like to thank, Sakura.Pink.Blossom  
for the advice **and**(gasp)still reviewing, i-luv-sessy-23  
for continuing giving me good reviews, and the rest for  
still reading. And yes Barbiek12, the have made her mom  
very unimportant TT, and now im giving her justice, xD, sorry,  
I have very unusual conversations. Alright, lets get on with it.

* * *

Hinata and Sakura headed for the cafeteria. They got through there other two classes, Art with Deidara and Library with Kakashi, pretty easily, no trouble what's so ever. "Hey Hinaaaata, I saw the way Naruto looked at you, I bet he wants you." Hinata blushed a deep scarlet and said, "S-Sakura, quit l-lying." Sakura smirked.

"Suddenly shy, aren't we?" "W-What about you, Sasuke was literally drilling holes in you with his eyes, he hasn't taken his gaze of you since you first walked in class." Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. "D-don't say that, he was probably looking at something behind me, and I was blocking the way."

They walked in the cafeteria, and took a small table in the corner of the room. The area they sat in was calm, but they couldn't say so for the other half. Dosu's friends found another victim to torture, student's yelling across the room, pretty similar to the classes. "Hey Hinata, was school always like this, ya know, last year?"

Hinata paused for a minute, thinking her answer over, and answered, "just about, but it seemed to get worst, mostly from all this garbage everywhere." Sakura nodded, falling silent. Hinata groaned and rubbed her temples. "God I can't stand the noise any longer, how 'bout I give you a tour of the school?"

Sakura smiled, "sounds good to me." With that said, they got up, threw away their garbage, and headed towards the doors. Just before she left she saw Sasuke. He was staring at her, again. She held his gaze before she left. The two roamed the school as Hinata showed all the classes and rooms. The bell ringed and Sakura questioned Hinata. "Hey Hinata, who do we have next?" "We have Physical Education with Mrs. Tsunade and Mr. Maioto Gai"

Sakura stared wide eyed at here teachers. One seemed to have a anger issues, and the other one, well he had youth issues. Mrs. Tsunade grabbed Gai by the collar and started to shake him around, yelling profants. "It seems she is feed-up with his usually peep talks, again", Hinata whispered to the confused pink-head.

When Gai-sensai was thrown at a fall, you heard some yelling. "NOOOOOO! NOT TEACHER GAI !" Sakura saw Rocklee running at the limp obviously K.O ed Gai and started to cry. "HOW COULD YOU-YOU-YOU HEARTLESS, NO YOUTH MONSTER!" Tsunade grunted and started to rub her temples. "Rocklee, take him to the nurses office."

Rocklee sniffed the tears away as he dragged the limp teacher out the gym. Tsunade sighed, "alright, all the girls get into groups of three, same with you guys." As everyone scurried around looking for there partners, Hinata and Sakura just kinda stood there, intill Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder.

Both girls turned around to come face-to-face with another girl. She had dark, brown hair pulled into tight buns. She was looking down. "Um, ah, well, I was wondering if I could well, um..." "Of course you could partner up with use", interrupted Hinata with a smile, holding out her hand.

"Im Hinata Hyuga and this is Sakura Haruno." The bun-haired girl smiled brightly and said, "I'm Tenten, nice to meet you guys." 'Is she in are usual class, I didn't notice her before', Sakura though while shaking Tenten's hand. "Alright, now that everyone is in there groups, girls, you'll be paired up with with a male group.

Ino, Karin, Rin, you'll be partnered up with..." The three girls fingers crossed with hope. " Dosu, Zaku, and... Kin? I though I told you to partner up with girls?" Kin sneered and replied, "and I thought I told you I don't give a shit?" Tsunade's face turned red with anger intill she just sighed.

"Whatever, just don't start your usual trouble." Karin, Rin, and Ino's faces paled. "Continuing, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten", she said looking at us, "you'll be with Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji." Sakura's eyes widened will Hinata and Tenten blushed. As the rest of the groups were being called out, the boys came over and stood infront of the girls.

"Hey Hinata", Naruto said with a smirk, while Hinata's blushed deepened. Neji smacked him upside the head. Sasuke sigh and shook his head, "dobe." Tsunade quieted everyone down. "Alright alright, now today's activity is three-on-three touch football, since the other teacher is currently, out, our student teacher Kabuto assist me and take half of you out on the field."

Their team stayed in the large gym with Tsunade. "Alright...start!" Sakura passed the ball to Hinata, who just stood there. "Oi Hinata-chan, run!", yelled Naruto. "O-O-Okay", she replied and started jogging towards the goal. "EEEEEEKKKKKK!" Hinata screeched as she felt someone grab her from behind. The ball fell the the floor as the person snaked their arms around her.

"I got you, Hinata", Naruto whispered in her ear. The hot breathe on her skin made her tingle. Naruto pulled her closer to his chest. "Hinata, you smell... good. Like lilacs." Hinata felt her face heat up again. He started moaning while digging his face in the crook of her neck.

This was all to much for her. The compliments, his moaning, being so close. Naruto felt her go limp. "Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan?!" He layed her on the ground. She fainted with a slight smile gracing her lips. The others ran up to them. Neji glared. "Naruto what did you do to Hinata?" "Nothing! I just gave her a few compliments!"

He felt a punch on the back of his head. He was expecting the punch, but not expecting the person who sent it. "OWWW! Sakura?" Sakura bent down on the other side of Hinata. "You baka, getting her all worked up like that, you probably gave her a heart attack!" "But SAKURA-CHAN!", Naruto whined. Sakura sighed, "I guess i'll take her to the office."

"What about the game", Naruto asked. "If you weren't busy molesting Hinata we could of finished it", Neji's eyebrow twitched, "I guess you guys can play two-on-two, Tenten, why don't you be on Neji's team or something." Tenten looked away, blushing. Sakura carried Hinata, piggy-back style, up to Tsunade and asked permission.

Once it was granted, she left and headed towards the office.Hinata sleeped two straight periods with Sakura by her side. "S-Sakura-chan, is that you?" Sakura snapped out of her sleep. "Huh huh, oh, Hinata-chan", Sakura smirked, "have a good sleep?" Hinata blushed again, "don't say that Sakura-chan, i'm already embarrased enough."

Sakura smiled. "Well do you want to get to last periods class before it starts?" Hinata nodded, and Sakura helped her out of the nurses bed, and headed to last periods class. They sat in the back row benches. Each bench could hold about five people. They heard the bell ring and kids started to pour in.

Tenten sat in the seat next to Sakura. "Hi guys, is Hinata okay." "Yeah she's alright for now, but I think if she sees Naruto she's a goner." "SAAAKURA", Hinata wailed. As she went up to ruffle Hinata's hair, someone already beat her to the punch. "Hey Hinata-chan, are you okay, I thought you had a heart attack back there."

It was Naruto. "I-I'm fine Naruto-kun." Naruto took the bench infront of her, with Sasuke, then Neji, then Rocklee. "Are you sure your fine Hinata, I could take you home if you want", Neji offered. "No no, it's okay, really, i'm fine." Hinata quickly glanced around looking for a change of subject. "SO! Tenten, did you guys finish the game."

Tenten smirked, "yeah, Neji and I creamed them." Neji gave her a high-five. "If dobe over here knew how to catch a damn ball", Sasuke glared. "Ah shut up, teme." "Poor Gai-sensai." Everyone turned to Rocklee. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, is he okay Lee?" Rocklee sniffed, "he may have a minor concusion from the impact of the wall."

Everyone nodded there head. "Alright everone, quiet now, i'm you teacher Mrs. Kurenia, and this class is about myths, legends, philosiphies, et cetera. Now today, well be talking about optical illiousions." While the teacher taught the class, Hinata took out a piece of paper, ripped it in half and scribbled a note on each one.

Passing it to each one of them, they read, 'Hey um, I know I just meet you guys today, but it feels like were really close, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over Friday, my parents are going on there second honeymoon and they won't be home till Monday morning.

I'm not telling them this cause they would say no, so how about it, this would be my first sleep over.' Tenten and Sakura had to contain themselves from attacking her and screaming yes. They looked at her and nodded. Hinata smiled and mouthed, 'thanks.' Meanwhile, infront of them, Neji was scribbling notes, and passed them to the three guys.

'My Aunt and Uncle are leaving on Friday to go one there second Honeymoon,eww. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over and chill.' Sasuke and Naruto nodded, but Rocklee didn't. "I have to stay with Gai-sensai and make sure he wakes up ever four hours", he whispered. Neji shook his head in agreement. Gai was his adoptive father, and if anything happened to him, he didn't think Lee could live on. Neji turned to Sasuke and whispered, "Looks like it just me, you, and Naruto"

* * *

Alright, that's Chapter Four. I know this is  
moving slow but I think it's worth it D. I used  
some of that chapter to introduce the other relationships  
and what-not. Well it depends what you want Sasuke to be  
in the rest of the story. And if you want, you can get descriptive  
;D. So the next chapter won't come out cause I got some major things  
to change about them. And i'm sorry that I excluded Rocklee from the sleep  
over. Heh heh. Well you know I love hearing what you think about my stories.  
Catch ya next time. D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, the next chapter is up!  
Computer: Finally...  
Shut it, quit raining on my parade, anyways,  
as you may of read in the author's notice, I was  
going to make Sasuke less... bastardy. Well, I failed.  
I suppose he's more of a pervert but I was racking my  
brain for the past few days and I couldn't come up with  
anything. But don't threat! He'll start getting nicer once he  
can get those hormones in check. Thank you i-luv-sesshy for  
continuing to review every chapter, neh your to awesome n.n  
Sorry for the wait, enjoy!

* * *

The next couple days have been pretty uneventful. Just your usual boring classes and stuff. It's last period and Sakura is heading to the bathroom. As she walks down the hall she looks around. It was quiet and eerie. She felt as if she was being... watched. Sakura turned left down a hallway that had two doors al the way at the end.

The bathrooms. She walked quickly down the hallway, intill her wrist was grabbed. The person twist her around and pushed her against the wall. The lights were dim but she still managed to see who it was. "Sasuke?" He pressed his body against hers. "Sakura, if i'm not mistaken." His hands started carressing her hip.

"Uh, um, shouldn't you be in class. What are you doing out here?" his fingers started messing with the button on her jeans. "Yeah, it got boring, you seem more... fun." Sakura bit back a moan as his other hand slid up the back of her shirt. She started to panic, no one would ever come down this hall. She had to think of something quick.

"OH, hey Naruto-kun!" Sasuke quickly took his hands of her and looked down towards the blond. The only person he saw was Sakura half way down the hall about to take a right. "Shit", he said and bursted out into a full-fledge run. 'Damn Damn Damn! He's catching up!'Sakura thought. The back of Sakura shirt was grabbed.

"EKKKKKKK!" She quickly turned around and came face-to-face with the principal, Jiraya. "Why are you running in the halls?" She looked behind Jiraya, Sasuke was nowhere in sight. She sighed with relief. "S-sorry Jiraya-sama, Kurenia told me to be back in two minutes, and I didn't want to get detention."

He eyed her questionally. "Alright, i'll it slip this time, just don't do it again, alright?" She nodded and headed towards class. Sasuke was already in his seat and her stomach started to knot up. She took her seat and tried to listen to the teacher. Her mind was to worried. 'Why did he do that? Where did he come from? How was he so damn fast'

She didn't notice the bell ring and all the students empty the class. "Sakura, are you okay, you look really pale", Hinata asked. "Yeah, ever since you came back from class you looked...worried, did something happen?", Tenten added. Sakura nervously laughed. "No, nothing happened you guys, you just worry to much. Believe me, i'm fine."

Hinata went to protest but just dropped the subject. "Alright, when do you guys wanna come over?" "Well, Tenten and I brought all the stuff were gonna need, so how 'bout now?" "Uh, um, sure why not." The girls got all the stuff they brought out of there lockers and headed out the building. Hinata looked around but didn't see her cousin.

"He must of left me, oh well." It was a good twenty minute walk intill they got to the Hyuga Mansion. Tenten and Sakura's jaw dropped. "Oh, i'm sorry if you don't like my house, you don't have to come it if you don't want to." Sakura stared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding, i'd love to come in your house." Tenten agreed.

They waltzed into the house and up to Hinata's room. Saura fell in love with it. Everything was lavender and navy blue, no pink in sight. "So what do you girls wanna do first?" Tenten went over to the sterio and cranked it up. She started to flip throw channel intill she came across her favorite song. Beyonce-Check Up On It.

Tenten started to wailing her arms and swaying her hips. "You call that dancing, let me show you how to really dance", Sakura stated and started dancing. The girls started giggling while dancing. Sakura laced her fingers with Hinata's and started to dance with her. Hinata started to sing a verse of it.

"I know you wanna taste it, but i'm gonna make you chase this." "IF YOU INSIST!" They looked towards the door and saw Naruto running towards Hinata. Neji grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. "Not in your life time, Naruto." Neji looked at Hinata. "Hinata, what are Sakura and Tenten-chan doing here?"

Hinata looked at the ground and started to twiddle her thumb. "T-there staying her till Mom and Dad come back, what are they doing here?" "I invited them over." Sasuke hn'ed with his usually borded expression. It was silent till Naruto blurted out, "AWESOME, THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!" Everyone sighed except Hinata who giggled.

The song on the radio ended. Their was an ackward silence intill Sakura said, "hey, why don't we all go out and see a movie."

* * *

Sigh, there goes another chapter.  
I hope you guys are enjoying reading  
this and im not posting for nothing. Hmm,  
reviewers get, (digs in pockets), um, a couple  
quarters and another chapter. 8D .Well i'll post  
again withing a week. Review and have a nice day.  
Also, this chapter was very short, sigh, but I had to  
leave it off like that. Plus, next chapter should be out  
in like... five days? Maybe less, wink wink. Kay, bye. n.n


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Howdy Partners. Lol, I won't be doing that ever again. Well I finally got the chapter out. Gasp. Sorry it took to long. Also sorry that it's so freakishly short, I needed it use this chapter to change from movie to park. Maybe i'll do the movies when I get more confidence in this story, well remember, reviewers gets quaters and a brand spanking new chapter. ;D. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

"Sakura! That sounds like a great idea", Tenten exclaimed in a nervous shout, "alright you guys you scattdaddle on out of here, we have to change!"

She shooed the guys out, slammed and locked the door. Then, we glared hardly at Hinata. She looked at both at us with her what-did-I-do-im-totally-innocent look.

"Hinata! Why didn't you tell us Neji was inviting his friends", Tenten exploded.

Hinata semi-flinched, and started fidgeting.

"I-I didn't know, he never told me. Like how I didn't tell him... please don't be mad at me."

I wrapped my arms around here,

"ah where no mad at cha. Just... surprised, that's all."

Tenten sighed, and smiled.

"Sorry for my... explosion, I suppose having some guys around will be...interesting."

Interesting was hardly the word Sakura would have used. Ever since that day with Sasuke, it's been like a game of chicken she just doesn't wanna play. If he's walking to the way she's coming from she's try to hide in the crowd of kids or if he's walking with friends, she'll immediately look for a detour.But now, they were gonna be in the same house... same car... same theater. She started to have a mental breakdown.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura!?"

"Whatwhat, what did I miss?"

"You zoned out."

"Sorry Tenten."

The two stared suspiciously at here.

"Hey, the last couple of days you've been acting all... nervous."

"Tenten, im fine, really."

"Well Tenten if right, you have been acting a little fidgety."

'Says the one who freaks out over seeing Naruto', Sakura thought to herself.

"Come on guys, im fine. Hey! I have an brilliant idea! Why don't we go to a amusement park! "

She tried to cover her nervousness with a smile, not able to mask it though. The others gave her a bewildered look.

"B-but Sakura, you just said lets go to the movies", ringed in Hinata's soft voice.

"Well... movies are all stuffy and closed in. We should go somewhere were we could walk freely."

Tenten just looked at her in till she mumbled a 'whatever' and left the room. The pink-haired teen felt kinda bad. She doesn't want to put people in an irratated mood but, she just can't tell anyone. Maybe Hinata... she glanced over at Hinata. 'Nah, she'd probably faint.' Sakura dropped down to the bed. Resting her head in her hands, she gave a whimper of frustration. The bed slightly shifted under Hinata's weight when she took her place next to Sakura. No one quite knew what to say so they let the comforting silence fall over them. As Sakura racked her brain for something to say, Hinata beat her to it.

"Y... you know we don't have to hang out with the boys Sakura. I don't want you to do anything that will jeopardize your comfort level."

'Wow, that was a bit unexpected. Why can't Tenten be this understanding.'

"Thanks Hin-"

She was cut off mid sentence when the door swung open. It was Tenten and she looked less irritated than before. She smiled at her friends.

"Okay, the guys agreed to go to the park. Let's go."

Sakura nervously glanced at Hinata. Hinata gave her a reassuring smile. The pink-headed girl instantly knew Hinata would keep her safe. Sakura smiled and got up, pulling Hinata along. She jabbed her finger at the ceiling.

"Alrighty girlies. Let's go out there and stick are tongues out at little kids who look at us!"

With that very... overpowering statement. Sakura dragged her to giggling friends out the door and into a new adventure.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Ahh, hey guys, been awhile huh? Please put the daggers down and let me explain!

O.O I'm really sorry I haven't updated for like the last… year. I can't even make up the excuse that I've been busy cause well, I haven't.

I'm just not really a fan of those pairings anymore, and I like yaoi. Soooo instead of my previous idea of deleting this story I decided,

"hey, why not let someone who likes the story have it". So hence the idea of adopting it out. So if you want the story, just write to this email:

First come first served, well, if you guys aren't too mad with me I truly appreciate that, it's been fun and I do really thank you,

those who reviewed, added me to their favorites, etc. and I'm sure that the new author of this will be an awesome writer,

so sayanora folks!

Sincerely, Marie.


End file.
